


Case 717 - Angels & Demons

by yeonnnbinnnn_17



Series: PROJECT SEVENTEEN [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonnnbinnnn_17/pseuds/yeonnnbinnnn_17
Summary: Why? WHY? As an angel himself, Mingyu could never understand why demons did the things they did. And more importantly, why was Wonwoo deemed as a demon? The things Wonwoo did, it wasn't something a demon would do. Not a normal demon, that's one thing for sure. He's not very sure why he was assigned Wonwoo's case. Maybe the other had secrets that he hadn't known? Whatever it was, he was darn sure he'd find out pretty soon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo~ I'm back with another story! Finally done with finals AND MY FIRST YEAR AT UNI!!! WOOOHOOO~~ I CAN FINALLY GET MY LONG AWAITED WINTER BREAK T_T Anyways. This one has been sitting in my file for less than a month, and honestly I'm pretty excited to post it. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I was like nah...let's make it a two-shot. Hopefully you guys would enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Just a heads-up. If you get triggered by self-harm stories and description, please don't read this ;'( As much as i didn't want to include a touchy topic in this, it was needed. 
> 
> Not beta-ed as usual. And without further ado, PLEASE ENJOY PART 1

**Case File No. 717 – Jeon Wonwoo.**

 

“So Mingyu, you’ll be taking over Soonyoung’s previous case…due to certain circumstances. I really do wish you the best. Remember, mind over heart. You’ll be able to conquer anything as long as you hold the Lord in your heart. Promise me one thing. Don’t let the demons get to you, alright?” Mingyu’s superior reminded him once more. It was the usual routine, reminding the guardian angels that they were loved and cared for, not wanting them to ever resort to committing any sins due to temptations that they may come across while handling with the demons.

 

“Yes, Sir Jisoo. I’ll never let any of those temptations get to me. Rest assured that I’ll return with a demon deemed ready for heaven.” Mingyu grinned, assuring his superior with his usual goofy smile.

 

“I trust you Mingyu. You’re definitely one of our hard workers, with amazing convincing skills. I look forward to meeting you upon the completion of this case. Good luck, my boy.” Jisoo gave the younger an assuring pat on the back before watching him transcend down in a spiral. _Dear Lord, please watch over our Mingyu and give him strength to overcome the temptations. Please do give him the powers to resist whatever Soonyoung saw down there. Hopefully those demons see the hard work we’re putting in to salvage them, to bring them to heaven for a better living._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As Mingyu walked down the streets, he couldn’t help but feel a certain familiarity wash over him. _I certainly don’t think I’ve been here before…but why does it feel like Déjà vu?_ Although angels had their own pair of wings and the ability to make themselves invincible, Mingyu much preferred walking. It gave him the time to look around, clear his mind before meeting the demon he was assigned to.

 

“Jeon…Wonwoo…” Mingyu mumbled, recalling the name he saw on the file he collected from the administrators earlier. _It’s not a common name…but I feel like I’ve heard it before somewhere…_ His eyes swept across the rows of houses before stopping on a particular building. His feet unconsciously brought him into that particular building, and almost as if operating on autopilot, Mingyu soon found himself in front of an apartment. His brows furrowed, hands fumbling through his coat to find the case file.

 

“SVT residences, Unit 7-17.” The address staring back at Mingyu was precisely where he stood currently. A cold shiver went down Mingyu’s spine. How exactly did he know which building to enter and which unit to go up to? It was a little weird. Perhaps it was his special foreseeing powers presenting? It was not uncommon for angels to gain certain powers upon spending years in missions. It was said to be a gift from God, awarding them for their loyalty and hard work.

Just as he had learnt in training during his newbie days, Mingyu ran his hands down his clothes, straightening his back and shoulders before giving a crisp knock on the door. No answer. He knocked twice this time. Still no answer. _Huh…that’s weird. Is there no one at home?_ Mingyu raised his fist, above to knock once more when the door opens to reveal a male whose appearance was the exact opposite of him.

 

“Are you Jeon…Wonwoo?” Mingyu cleared his throat, tilting his head to the side, trying to get a good look of the demon he was assigned to.

 

“Yeah. Who are you?” Wonwoo sighed, pulling the ends of his sweater over his wrist, rubbing his suspiciously reddish eyes. He had not been expecting any guest for the day, cooped up in bed with no assignments for the day.

 

“I’m Kim Mingyu, your new guardian angel! Soonyoung was supposed to be in charge of your case but erm…due to certain circumstances, he was unable to continue so here I am.” Mingyu introduced himself, his signature smile that revealed his canines plastered on.

 

“W-What…” Upon hearing his supposed new guardian angel’s name, Wonwoo looked up immediately with his widened eyes. He never expected to hear that name again. Not after “The Incident”. He ran his curious eyes around the figure before him. The angel had a head of bright blonde hair that was styled up, owning a pair of bright blue eyes alongside a tall structured nose and luscious lips. _Nah…it can’t be. They look different._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mingyu examined the living conditions of Wonwoo’s apartment…and he had to say it wasn’t very impressive. There were empty cans of beer and several empty soju bottles laying around his living room. The apartment was quite untidy as well, with clothes laying all around.

 

“You live with someone else?” Mingyu questioned as soon as he managed to find a seat upon carefully folding a couple pieces of clothes from the sofa.

 

“I used to…until he erm…yeah went somewhere else…” Wonwoo replied, seemingly nervous to answer Mingyu’s question.

 

“Ah…so where did he go? Was he a demon like yourself or was he a mortal?” Mingyu continued his questioning. It was something else he learnt during his training. Asking a series of questions to better understand the demon they were assigned to. This would perhaps help them convince the demons to change for the better, and eventually go to heaven.

 

Just as Wonwoo was about to answer his question, a series of loud rings came from one of the bedrooms. He whipped his head around before excusing himself with a quiet apology. Mingyu nodded his head, noting that the demon had pretty good manners. That was a good start. _Well…at least he has manners. Better than the past demons I had to deal with._ His eyes continued scanning the room. He came to realized that there were tons of movie CDs and game consoles that were laying around the TV console. _Wow…I honestly envy him. I’d love to watch these movies or play one of these games during my spare time too._

 

A loud cough broke Mingyu’s random thoughts, and when the angel turned around, he saw panic on the demon’s face. _Huh…Never thought I’ll see panic on a demon’s face…They usually have a stoic expression or one of those dirty smirks. This is definitely a first._

 

“I-I need to go somewhere. U-Urgently. I don’t know if you want to stay here or…” Wonwoo stuttered, putting on a black cap before rushing towards his shoe cabinet where he pulled on his black boots.

 

“Can I come along? I promise not to get in your way!” Mingyu asked, dashing after the demon. This was rare. The angel had always hated to watch demons create disasters or incite deaths of mortals. But this demon. He intrigued Mingyu’s curiosity. Something about him was different and Mingyu could tell. He wanted to watch how this demon went about doing things and just living his life in general.

 

“Alright. But we need to hurry. If you don’t mind, just hold my hand. I’ll fly us over to our destination.” Wonwoo had a begging look in his eyes, almost as if something bad had happened. Ignoring the tugging feeling in his heart, Mingyu grasped onto Wonwoo’s hand, allowing the demon to transport them to wherever. It was different from flying as an angel. Mingyu could tell that a trail of ashes was left behind them as they flew, something a flying angel wouldn’t leave behind. On their way there, Mingyu felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, leaving him to wince and wonder what exactly had happened.

 

_“Why do you always like holding my hand? Are you in love with me?” A tall male asked, the tease was clear in his tone._

_“Pfft! Don’t think so highly of yourself. I only hold your hand…b-because…you’re so warm, almost like a walking heater! And don’t you think I’m stupid. You like it when I hold your hand too!” Another male, presumably, replied in a deep tone._

_Their faces were blur, but Mingyu could tell they were both smiling, feeling happy just to be in each other’s company. It was almost as if…they were lovers. Who are they? Why is Mingyu seeing something like that?_

 

“Hey! We’re here! I need to get going. You can stay here if you need to…you look like you were in loads of pain. Do you need anything?” Wonwoo asked, a look of worriedness painting his features.

 

“I-I’m fine…you go ahead. I’ll catch up.” Mingyu bent forward, leaning his hands on his knees, catching his breath. The demon gave him a second look before nodding his head, rushing off to wherever he was needed. _What was that scene about…those two guys…_ A piercing scream caught his attention and as he looked up at the building he was standing at, his eyes spotted 2 wavering figures at the roof. _Oh no no no no no…He’s going to make someone jump?! The nerves of this demon. I need to stop this mess!_

 

Just as Mingyu was about to barge in, he could hear soft sobbing and quiet murmurs from the other side of the door leading to the rooftop. He took a peek and what he saw told him that perhaps his assigned demon wasn’t as bad as he thought. He decided to stay to watch and listen, just in case something goes wrong.

 

“Hey…I know what you’re going through now probably isn’t easy. But there’s nothing that cannot be solved. Why don’t you tell me what happened?” Wonwoo kept a safe distance from the girl, who appeared to be in her late twenties. According to the system that assigned him victims, she had just broken up with her fiancé. They were supposed to be getting married in the next month, but he cheated on her while she was gone on a work trip. It goes without saying, her feelings were absolutely crushed.

 

“Aren’t you guardian angels supposed to know everything? What’s the point of asking when you already know what happened? You’re supposed to protect me, aren’t you? That’s what guardian angels are for!” His supposed victim screams in agony, clearly taking out her anger on him.

 

“Well…first of all, I’m no guardian angel. I work for Lucifer, as a demon.” Wonwoo sighed, watching fear take over her expressions. Yup, that’s precisely how every single one of his victims react when he tells them that he’s a demon.

 

“And no. I’m not going to take you away…I’m just here to keep you company, and hopefully help you feel better. I know it isn’t easy to deal with breakups, what’s more when he’s your fiancé. But trust me…taking your life by jumping off the building isn’t worth.” Wonwoo continued, explaining his motive. Hopefully that would calm the girl down.

 

“What do you know? I loved him so much…with my entire heart and I even saved up enough for a new apartment that we were supposed to move into after our wedding…” She sobbed, back sliding down the edge of the building.

 

“At least you guys had loved each other passionately in the past. If he were to cheat on you while you were away, it just means that he isn’t the one. Someone who truly loves you would wait patiently for you to return. Looking on the bright side, I guess you found out earlier that he isn’t worth your time…right?” Wonwoo gently rubbed the girl’s back as he comforted her.

 

“Have you ever…loved anyone?” The girl asked, staring up into the skies.

 

“Used to. But it was a one-sided thing…I never knew if the other person loved me the same way. I kind of regret not confessing…because the person got into an accident and that was the last time…” Wonwoo whispered, not having enough courage to finish his sentence.

 

“Do you regret ever loving him or her then?” The girl asked, a soft chuckle accompanied.  

 

“No…I would never. We had one of the best times while being alive. Each and every day, I’ll wake up while looking forward to spending time together with that big baby. Each moment we had together was filled with happiness and joy. I would trade for anything in the world just to see that smile once more.” Wonwoo sighed, the images of his past popping up.

 

“But doesn’t it hurt to know that you’ll never ever see the one you love again…? And even if you do, they may not love you back the same way.” His supposed “victim” asked.

 

“It does hurt…but when you love someone, it also means wanting the best for them. If the person doesn’t love me the same way, then I’ll have to move. I can’t possibly expect the same…” Wonwoo reasoned. _It hurts me everytime I have to talk about what we were…but if there were one less victim each day, then so be it. I’ll accept the hurt for all I care._

 

“Hey…thank you for talking to me about it. You’re right…It’d be the dumbest move to actually jump off this building just because I broke up with my fiancé. I’m really sorry for your…” Before the girl could finish her sentence, Wonwoo stood up, brushing his pants.

 

“Don’t worry. Just remember. Don’t make rash decisions in the heat of moment. Take a couple of breaths, think through things properly. Don’t make the same mistake I did…” Wonwoo murmured the last sentence to himself. Despite feeling all drained out, he still had to ensure that the girl made it home safe. He signaled towards the door, nodding his head as he watched her walk down the stairs, past Mingyu as if he didn’t exist. _He must be using his powers to make himself invincible. Wait…if he was standing here…did he hear everything then?_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Are you feeling better? You don’t look as pale anymore…” Wonwoo asked, deciding that he had enough of the awkward silence between them. Ever since they left the building, Mingyu had been giving Wonwoo weird glances. And every time Wonwoo caught him, he would look away, pretending like he hadn’t been staring for the past 5 minutes.

 

“Y-Yeah…bumpy ride on the way…didn’t feel too good.” Mingyu made an excuse, sighing a relief internally when Wonwoo seemed to have bought it.

 

“Oh…are you hungry? We could go to that shop there. The old grandma there makes some _mean_ spicy rice cakes.” Wonwoo suggested, grinning a little when he saw a slight shimmer in Mingyu’s eyes. He led the way over, greeting the old lady behind the stand. Wonwoo told Mingyu to stay seated while he got them some food, and when he was back, Mingyu’s mouth was watering.

 

“Woah! That looks really good!” Mingyu exclaimed, snapping a pair of chopsticks for Wonwoo and himself.

 

“Yeah…I come here almost every da- Hey! Don’t you have to pray first or something?” Wonwoo’s brows snapped together when he saw Mingyu digging into the food in front of them.

 

“O-Oh crap…how did I forget…” Mingyu’s face turned red instantaneously, squeezing his eyes shut as he did a quick prayer. He dug in immediately, scarfing down the spicy rice cakes and fried food Wonwoo bought for them.

  

When they were done with their meal, Wonwoo looked into his wallet, before taking out a 50,000 won note.

 

“Oh son…do you have smaller notes? I don’t have enough small change here.” The granny gave a sheepish smile, holding onto the 50,000 won note.

 

“Ah…what a shame. I don’t have other notes either. Well, I guess you can just keep the change granny! Your food was delicious and worth the money anyways!” Wonwoo beamed, bowing his head in courtesy when the old lady thanked him, gushing with gratefulness. He left the shop with Mingyu following from behind, so quiet that he wouldn’t have known the angel was there.

 

“W-Why did you do that?” Mingyu asked, truly puzzled about the demon’s act at the shop. It was extremely weird, and un-demon like if he was honest.

 

“What do you mean?” Wonwoo raised a brow at the question.

 

“You clearly had other notes in your wallet. I saw. So why did you lie to her?” Mingyu questioned. He was frustrated. Wonwoo is such a living contradiction. He’s a demon – which meant that he should be out there doing evil things like inciting suicides or creating natural disasters to claim deaths. But no, here he was in all his glory, stopping a girl from committing suicide and even getting an old lady to keep the change just so she could perhaps earn more revenue for the day, and possibly close her shop earlier.

 

“…I just…wanted to help her is all.” Wonwoo shrugged his shoulders, not seeing the issue Mingyu had with the situation. He trudged along the path, continuing his way home. He was tired and done with moving about for the day. All he wanted to do was go home and lay in bed.

 

“No! You stop right there! I don’t get it! All you’ve done was help people, so why are you still a demon?! If I were to be honest with you, you don’t even seem like a demon. Demons are supposed to be inciting deaths, not stopping people from dying or helping an old lady who is working her ass off just to earn that bit more. What on earth are you?!” Mingyu huffed, shaking Wonwoo’s shoulder as he made eye contact with the demon. It was then he realized, how the demon’s eyes were a dull maroon color, almost brownish like, different from the other demons he has come across. Usually, the brighter red their eyes were, it meant that they were of a higher status on the hierarchy and had done the most heinous of crimes.

 

“I’m…just a demon. Probably one of the lowest on our hierarchy. I’m just surviving. That’s all.” Wonwoo stared back with his empty eyes, blinking as if the entire situation didn’t faze him one bit. It really didn’t. This was one of the reasons why his previous guardian angels had all gone back.  _They'll never understand. Even Lucifer himself knows it was a mistake to have signed a deal with me._ _But no one has to know that._

 

“I don’t…get it…then why aren’t you in heaven?” Mingyu whispered, slight chills going down his spine at the emptiness of Wonwoo’s eyes. He didn’t get an answer, left in the middle of the street, wondering just why this assigned case of his was still marked as a demon.


	2. PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ahead!! Please do not proceed if you're uncomfortable with suicide content.

“Damn it…I left him in the middle of the streets. He wouldn’t get lost, would he?” Wonwoo sat up on his bed, staring straight at the wall in front. It was in a rather ugly condition, little bits of paint falling off. This was probably because of the strength he put into tearing his old photos that were stuck on previously. He remembered just shredding them into pieces before burning them away. The physical pieces of memories may have been destroyed, but the cognitive memories were burnt into his brains. There was no way he would forget.

 

Now that he was alone again, his thoughts and old memories were haunting him. Sometimes, they were pleasant, other times they just brought a bitter taste to his mouth. He couldn’t choose when he wanted which memory to appear, they just did at random will.

 

 

_“I’ll be back soon, my sunshine! Don’t miss me yeah?” His housemate joked, earning himself a whack from the soft pillow Wonwoo just threw._

_“S-Shut up. Why would I miss you? I wish you’d never return so I can have the entire apartment to myself.” Wonwoo let out a chuckle when a pout was thrown his way upon his sentence._

_“You’re so mean! This is why you’ll be alone. Forever!” Wonwoo’s housemate stuck out his tongue before dashing out of the house, leaving the older to ponder by himself. If only he knew how much that sentence affected Wonwoo. The older knew it was only a joke, but he couldn’t help but let his mind run wild._

_When Wonwoo’s phone rang at 2am, the first thought that came to mind was “He must be drunk again.” As the nurse spoke over the phone, telling him that it wasn’t a joke, and that his housemate was in a critical condition, Wonwoo wished he could’ve taken back whatever he told his housemate earlier. About wanting him to never return. That’d be the last thing he wanted._

_“Dude…what the hell…” Wonwoo sobbed, holding onto his housemate’s hand with a death grip. The younger’s face was as pale as paper, but the dumb grin on his face was still there. Wonwoo couldn’t comprehend how he could be smiling even though he must have been in so much pain._

_“Hey Won. Sorry that you had to give up your beauty sleep to come here…” His housemate chuckled, sucking in a deep breath after. He could feel his energy draining fast, eyelids drooping as seconds pass._

_“Shut the fuck up. Stop joking around…what the fuck did you do to get yourself like that?!” Wonwoo sobbed even harder as he watched his housemate, and his crush of 2 years, gasp for his breath._

_“Don’t cry…you look like crap. I’m just granting your wish. You said you didn’t want me to return so you could have the entire house to yourself. That’s precisely what I’m doing. Don’t miss me too much aite?” The younger’s face got even paler, his heartbeat slowing down._

_“No…come on please…I know you can fight through. Come on…don’t sleep. It’s not the right time for you to be catching up on your sleep.” Wonwoo begged, tears dripping onto his favourite sweater as he watched his housemate’s breath getting lighter as the moments passed._

 

_“I’m really tired…sorry Won…If we ever meet again, I promise to be a less sucky roommate okay? Take care of y-yourself…” The younger choked a little, his light taps on Wonwoo’s hand coming to a stop. A loud beep from the heartrate machine sounded across the ward, causing Wonwoo to wince. He was gone. For good._

_“No…I haven’t told you…I love you…” Wonwoo whispered, his lips quivering as they gently sat on his roommate’s hand._

 

 

A rush of tears gushed down his ashen cheeks as the most painful memory struck him once more. This painful memory of his would never go away, no matter how hard he tried – be it alcohol, drugs or any purposeful method of inflicting some kind of amnesia on himself. It was a part of his deal with Lucifer, in exchange for keeping his good memories.

 

During the initiation, most demons had their memories wiped out, due to their master’s fear of them being “too emotional” and that getting in the way of their jobs. They were mostly allowed one request each, many asking powers, but Wonwoo’s was to simply have his memories kept. Specifically, the ones with Mingyu. But of course, every deal made with Lucifer himself came at a price. Wonwoo’s was to have the most painful memory he had of Mingyu on replay.

 

Besides having the memory played out, he had a routine to go through. Almost like muscle memory, Wonwoo pulled out the top drawer of his bedside table, hand reaching out for a sharp object. A razor. He rolled up his sleeves, letting out a weak chuckle at the numerous scars on his arm. His wounds heal of course, but they’ll leave a scar behind, reminding him of his reckless choices. As the blade ran across his wrist, the pain didn’t faze him at all. Instead, it only ignited a sense of wonder within him. Just how much pain had he been through that he couldn’t feel the pain inflicted from that cut? Wonwoo merely stared at the drops of blood dripping from the opening on his wrist, now forming a puddle on the ground. _I don’t deserve him at all. Just look at how pathetic I am…_

 

 

It has been a week since Mingyu’s sudden appearance and disappearance. Although he had only interacted with the angel that few times, he kind of missed the other’s presence. The angel disappeared without a word, leaving Wonwoo lost about the entire situation. _Wasn’t he my guardian angel? He’s supposed to be convincing me about changing my stance and turning into an angel. Where’s he?_ The last conversation they had was stuck on repeat in Wonwoo’s head. _Did he leave too? I must be too complicated of a being huh? I don’t fit in with the demons, and neither am I worthy of being an angel…_ He decided to step out of his room in the day for once. He hated the daylight, but _someone else_ didn’t.

 

The demon stepped into his kitchen, opening his cabinet, wanting to pull out his favorite packet of ramen. _Ah crap…I forgot to load them up again._ Wonwoo sighed, walking towards the fridge, eyeballs almost dislocating from his sockets when he saw the amount of food inside. _What the fuck? Since when did I buy all of these?! Chocolate, meat, fish, ice cream…I can’t even eat fish?! What the hell is it doing in here?_

 

“ _If I could…I’ll do whatever_.” A husky deep voice sang from behind Wonwoo, causing the demon to clutch his chest in fright.

 

“What the fuck!” Wonwoo cursed, turning around only to see the exact shocked expression on Mingyu.

 

“Holy Christ…I-I…” Mingyu stuttered, eyes darting around, the gears in his mind turning as he tried to come up with an excuse as to why he was here. In Wonwoo’s apartment.

 

“What the hell are you doing here? I thought you left?!” Wonwoo exclaimed, throwing the angel a dirty look. _Turns out he didn’t leave huh…that’s new._ Despite the unhappiness he displayed, Wonwoo was a little happy on the inside that the angel was actually still hanging around.

 

“I-I…I didn’t have anywhere to go. I’m sorry…I know I have to get your permission or something…but I figured you wouldn’t let me anywhere near you…and I have nowhere else to go…” Mingyu bowed his head low, feeling extremely apologetic. _Ah…this is literally trespassing private property…what did I do…_

 

“It’s fine…forget it…” Wonwoo waved his hands in the air, trying to dismiss that awkwardness in the air.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“So…how is it that I never see you despite you still being here? You have some special power that can make you invincible?” Wonwoo asked, slurping on his ramen that the angel whipped up for him.

 

“Nah…I just come out during the day because I know you dem- I mean demons are nocturnal…so yeah…” Mingyu reprimanded himself internally, wincing when he saw Wonwoo raise a brow at the abrupt cut in his sentence.

 

“It’s fine…I’m used to people calling me a demon. I mean technically I am.” Wonwoo chuckled when he saw Mingyu’s eye boggle wide.

 

“No, no, no! I strongly believe that this has to be some kind of mistake! Nothing is adding up. I’ve been observing you, and I know you are nothing like those dirty, evil and cruel demons!” The angel huffed, flying out of his seat.

 

“Oh trust me…I am like one of those _dirty, evil and cruel demons_ that you hate so much.” Wonwoo nodded his head.

 

“It makes no sense at all! I think I need to go back to headquarters to check. I can leave now and come back in about…2 days at maximum. Don’t worry, alright?” Mingyu was determined on deeming Wonwoo an angel. There was definitely a flaw with the system. Wonwoo was no demon.

 

“Hey! How about we watch some of those movies eh? It’s been sometime since I’ve watched those…you seemed pretty intrigued by them on your first day here.” Wonwoo tried changing the subject, hoping it would take the angel’s mind off their current situation.

 

“That would be nic- No! No! What are you doing Wonwoo! I need to get back to headquarters as soon as possible! This isn’t some kind of joke! You’ve suffered so much, living with these demons, as one…it must be torturous.” Mingyu shook his head, his lips tugged downwards into a frown.

 

“It’s fine. I promise. There’s no rush for anything…” Wonwoo placed his hand on top of Mingyu’s unconsciously, a comforting smile reassuring the angel that he was really fine.

 

“O-Okay…just one! After that I’m leaving!” Mingyu held up his index finger. The demon nodded his head, amused at how easily the angel was persuaded.

 

 

“T-That’s so…sad…” Mingyu sobbed, his voice cracking at his last word.

 

“Yeah…my roommate used to break down into loud bawls…” _And pull me into a tight hug…just like that…_ Wonwoo’s eyes widened, his sentence interrupted when he felt himself being pulled into an embrace. Mingyu had a tight grasp on his sweater, balling them up as he bawled into Wonwoo’s chest. The demon gulped, his eyes darting around the living room as he tensed up. His hands hung in the air awkwardly, not knowing where to place them.

 

“H-He just w-waited there…” Mingyu sobbed, tears still flowing down his cheeks. Despite only knowing Wonwoo for a week, Mingyu somehow felt a familiar solace in the arms of the demon. It was weird, but at the same time comforting.

 

“Y-Yeah…what did we do to ever deserve dogs and their loyalty…” Wonwoo gulped, his hand slowly patting the angel’s hair. It was what he used to do when his roommate cried over these movies. Silence filled the air between the two, and Wonwoo almost thought the other had fallen asleep until he felt a gentle tug on his pinky finger. Looking down, he saw how Mingyu had hooked his pinky with Wonwoo’s. _No…no way…this can’t be it…_

 

 

_“What a cry baby! Why are you bawling your eyes out over a movie? Dude, the dog even reunited with his owner at the end!” Wonwoo laughed out, earning punches from his roommate._

_“You’re the most cold-hearted human ever! How are you laughing at such a sad movie?!” Mingyu sobbed, his pitch increasing with anger. It was a movie that had broken many hearts, and don’t blame Mingyu for having a soft spot for animals. Especially dogs._

_“You’re just a big baby…” Wonwoo’s laughs settled into a soft chuckle as he held Mingyu in a tight hug, rocking them from side to side. He knew how much of a sucker the younger was for cuddles, especially when he was sad. His fingers automatically patting Mingyu’s head, the younger leaning into the touch for comfort._

_“Am not…” A hushed whisper came from Mingyu, his right hand finding Wonwoo’s unoccupied hand, hooking their pinkies together._

_“Oh yeah? Then what’s with the pinky hooking?” Wonwoo teased, only to hold a tighter grip when the younger tried pulling away._

_“Go away. You’re such a meanie.” Mingyu huffed, pulling away from Wonwoo’s hug._

_“I’m sorry Gyu~ Come baaaaack!” Wonwoo whined, falling onto the stack of blankets they had brought out as he watched the younger disappear into the kitchen._

 

 

“W-Wonwoo?! Hey! I didn’t mean to do anything to offend you! I’m sorry! I know we’ve only known each other for a week…and some people may not like skinship…” Mingyu knocked on the devil’s door continually, anxiety eating away at him. Wonwoo had pulled away from the hug all of a sudden, dashing into his room and locking himself inside with no response. Mingyu had no idea just what exactly was happening on the other side of the door.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Wonwoo was falling apart. It was too much of a coincidence. First, his name was exactly the same. There weren’t that many ‘Kim Mingyu’s in this world, and Wonwoo was 10000% sure. Second, the looks and habits of this angel, was exactly the same as his roommate. As much as Wonwoo dreaded the death of his ex-crush, he had never expected to see him again. Much less now.

 

 _I can’t do this now…not when he can find me anytime. If he sees me doing this, he’ll be so disgusted and never want to talk to me. Ever._ Wonwoo was reluctant, but he had to. It was the only way to stop feeling that pain in his chest. The pain of feeling _love._ He picked up his razor once more, finding a scar that was already healed before cutting it open again. He watched the blood drip, and it wasn’t enough. He habitually ran the razor a couple more times. He didn’t feel like stopping today.

 

“W-Wonwoo! Stop!” A voice screamed, a hand slapping the razor out of his grip.

 

“W-Why?! I t-thought…” Wonwoo’s face was lifted by his chin. He blinked his tears away, vision slowly clearing up. _Mingyu._

 

“N-No…this can’t be it…” Mingyu’s voice shook further, cracking slightly as he pulled up Wonwoo’s sleeves. _So this is why he’s always wearing long sleeved sweaters…? This is why he’s a demon? For harming himself? That can’t be it right…there has to be some kind of reason behind this. He doesn’t seem like the kind. No…_

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Didn’t mean to hide this from him was what Wonwoo wanted to say.

 

“But why…?” The angel questioned, clearly at a lost upon finding out. Wonwoo was conflicted as to whether he should tell the other.

 

“It’s okay. Tell me. I’ll listen.” Typical words an angel says. But he isn’t just an angel. He was Mingyu. He was Wonwoo’s Mingyu. Wonwoo’s Mingyu that was taken away years ago. The very Mingyu that made him the way he was today.

 

“R-Remember my roommate?” Wonwoo started, watching the angel nod his head furiously at his words.

 

“He passed away in an accident. I didn’t get to tell him how much I love him…I missed him so much and it hurt to wake up every single day just to realized that he was longer there. So, I tried to numb myself from the pain. Each cut felt satisfying, so I drew more and more. Until I couldn’t anymore. Blood was everywhere. And that was the end. I thought I could meet my roommate when I ended my life, but it turns out he was too nice for hell. And I was too sinful for heaven.” Wonwoo looked into Mingyu’s eyes the entire time, feeling the pain in his chest once more. It hurt more than usual, but he felt a sense of comfort while looking into his eyes.

 

“Well…I guess being in love with your male roommate when you’re a male and committing suicide was enough to deem me a sin. But if it going to heaven means that I’d never be able to love him the same way I always did, and still do, then I don’t ever want to be there.” Wonwoo let out a sigh, lowering his head, knowing that it might be one of the last times he’d be seeing the angel. The other would probably leave and never come back. There was no point for a guardian angel in staying if a demon was deemed beyond redemption.

 

“Can you at least tell me his name…? I might know him.” Mingyu asked, his instincts telling him that the painful flashbacks he had previously was tied to Wonwoo’s story.

 

“H-His name is…Kim Mingyu…He was a few inches taller than me, a puppy personality with canines that showed every time he smiled. Kim Mingyu is the name of the man I loved. Call me crazy but I would never ever stop loving him.” Wonwoo looked up with tearful eyes, a sad smile pulling the edges of his lips. He watched the angel’s face drain of all color, shock taking over all of his features.

 

 

He finally told his story, to the one and only person he ever loved. Despite how things had turn out, Wonwoo was glad that he finally gifted his words of love. He didn’t know how things would work out, and what would happen to him in the days to come, but he had no regrets. He was so thankful to Soonyoung for giving him a chance to see Mingyu once more. The younger may not remember a thing, but all that mattered was Wonwoo did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this 2 part story! The ending is kind of sad...but who know...I might come back with a happier sequel. WE SHALL SEE.


End file.
